Soshite?
by Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright
Summary: AU Un encuentro como cualquier otro. Un saludo y una despedida. Un comienzo y una partida. RxR plz!


Hoolaaa :)!.. este es mi primeeerr fic de CCS! OwO .. y realmente, me siento algo emocionada! O.o.. espero llegar a tener algo de éxito, y que también ustedes disfruten de la historia que les narraré..

Parejas: o.o Tomoyo y Eriol, y un poco de Sakura y Li nn.

Clasificación: M, por lemon.. en capítulos a seguir. Romance/Humor.

Comentarios: o.ô.. la verdad, estoy algo nerviosa… XD… quiero que este fic sea bueno, y para esooo, pondré todo , todo de mi parte! Seeeeh! O… pero… o.o como he visto muchos fics beshos beshos de esta pareja…. Me siento intimidada X3….

Disclaimer: CCS… un me pertenece... acaso han visto mi nombre en alguna web, o en algún documento que lo acredite? O.o… no?.. TT.. demonios… o.ô.. ven.. un me pertenece, nada, nada T-T…

-----------

**Soshite …?**

Capítulo I.

"_¿Por qué no te buscas una selva y te pierdes?"_

"Una mañana algo resplandeciente"- dijo con desdén una chica de unos 17 años, que se acababa de levantar de su cama, miraba hacia el jardín, e instintivamente hacia el sol, a pesar de ese extraño brillo que emanaba de él, todo pintaba para ser un día absolutamente normal.

Se levanto de la cama, dejando caer su largo, y brillante cabello con descuido, y se dirigió hacia el baño con paso lento y algo torpe, a pesar de ser muy habil, su cerebro no funcionaba del todo bien por las mañanas (n/a: el mío tampoco.. ), ya dentro del cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente de la tina, y se preparó para un relajante fin de semana.

Dejó caer su ropa lentamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la tina ya estaba casi llena, entró, y se recostó de forma suave, dejando sólo su cabeza fuera del agua.

Y así comenzó su relajante día.

-

-

-

-

"Hemanooooo!... Hemano…"-

Se podía apreciar a un niñito curioso, de unos 5 años, corría torpemente buscando a su hermano mayor, en una sóla palabra era… adorable. Corrió por detrás para tomar con "ya-no-tanta-sorpresa" a su hermano, que ya lo esperaba al oírlo.

"Adivina, quen soi"- dijo infantilmente tapándole los ojos al mayor.

"Humm... "- dice pensando- " no pareces ser un repartidor de pizzas… tal vez seas un payaso, o una chica linda…"-dijo enfatizando estas dos últimas palabras.

"Jajajaja, hemanoo, es Mike: dijo entre risas mientras quitaba las manos del rostro de su hermano, Eriol, y mientras se subía a las piernas de su hermano, quien dejaba su libro para abrazarlo.

"Oh, en verdad me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que podrías ser tu"- dijo juguetonamente mientras revolvía el cabello de su inquieto hermano.

"Hemano… edes mui gacioso"- dijo sonriendo.- "Hemano, te buscaba pada que me llevadas a Mike al padque"

"Humm…. Y por que haría eso? "- dice en forma tierna.

"Podque, mike se ha podtado bien"- sonríe -"Además Mike ha sacado buenas notas"- dice poniendo una cara orgullosa.

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente para mí, vamos"- dice alegre.

"Wiiii!"- sale corriendo de la mano de su hermano. A la vez que saca las llaves de su convertible, listos para partir.

-

-

-

-

"Hummm.. "- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir nuestra joven amiga, al salir de la tina, después de algunos minutos de relajación, estaba lista para seguir su día con las pilas puestas.

Mientras se envolvía con una toalla, se dirigía hacia su habitación, y de un cajón, sacó una lista con el encabezado: "Cosas por hacer en mi día de relajación perfecto". Se fijó, y leyó que la siguiente cosa era tomar un desayuno, y salir a dar un paseo por bicicleta.

Apenas terminó de vestirse, se peinó, y se perfumó ligeramente, sin pasar por alto, algunos accesorios.

Sin dudar, salió directo a la cocina, donde tomó una manzana de la frutera, le dio una mordida, y salió hacia el garage donde se encontraba su nueva bicicleta.

Antes de poder salir alguien la detuvo.

"¿Va a salir a algún lado la señorita?"

Tomoyo se dio vuelta con mucha sorpresa, Justo frente ella se encontraba una persona muy especial. La persona que le había cuidado durante mucho tiempo, podría decirse que desde bebé… se encontraba ahí…

"¡Nana¡No puedo creer q-que… seas tu! "- dijo conteniendo en vano sus lágrimas, ya empezaban a asomarse por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"Sí, mi bebe"-dijo con un tono muy dulce y maternal- "Aquí estoy, te prometí que volvería, no? "-

"Sí, lo hiciste pero, yo creí que…"

"¿Qué faltaría a mi promesa?... pero, si mi pequeña tomoyo, nunca te haría eso, eres la niña a la que más quiero, con todo mi corazón"

Tomoyo sonrió sarcásticamente. Ja… de verdad era su nana, y al parecer, ella no se había percatado de que ya no contaba con 7 años, ya era toda una señorita.

"Si. Siento haberte ofendido"- dijo con una sonrisa tímida -"Y qué te trae para acá¿Quién te dijo que me había mudado…?... y la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? "- preguntó con curiosidad.

"Jeje, bueno, tus padres me pidieron que te hiciera compañía, ya que, como tu comprenderás, ellos no pueden venir a darte una vuelta a ver como estás"- dijo con algo de timidez,

"No me sorprende"- dijo algo triste.

"Pero, ya, eso no es lo que realmente importa, lo importante es que te encontré pequeña"-

"si, las cosas del destino"- sarcástica.

"Jeje… si, al parecer ibas de salida, no? "-

"Si, iba a dar un paseo, pero… si tu lo deseas, puedo quedarme"- dijo algo decepcionada.

"No, no, no… tu ya tenías tus planes, realízalos, yo estaré aquí desempacando, y cocinandote una deliciosa cena"- dijo apresuradamente.

"Te lo agradezco mucho! "- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- "ya que no te importa, regresaré a mis planes de dar una vuelta por el parque, nana, nos vemos" – se despidió y se fue.

-

-

-

-

"Hemanoo…. cuando vas a enseñad a Mike a conducir?- dice viendolo inocentemente.

"Muy pronto, mike¿acaso ya quieres llevar a alguna de tus compañeritas a pasear? "- dice volteando a ver a su hermano.

"Hemano… Mike ta mui chiquito todavía"- dijo mientras se ponía algo rojo por el comentario.

"Entonces, Mike es muy pequeño para tener una noviecita, pero, no para conducir¿eh? "- volteó a verlo sonriendo-

"Eso… hemano.. eso es diferente! "- dijo entre risas.

"Como digas"- y cuando terminó de decir su frase, ya se había estacionado, y salió de un brinco, para ayudar a que su hermanito bajara.

-

-

-

-

"De verdad fue una sorpresa que la nana llegara… estoy ansiosa por llegar a cenar, jeje, aunque, eso será hasta la noche.. no sé en que estaba pensando la nana al insinuar que me tardaría mucho"- pensaba mientras conducía su bicicleta, su mamá había sido muy amable al acordarse de ella, y comprarle una bicicleta, no recordaba la última vez que habían ido al centro comercial, o simplemente, haber tenido una charla. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba tanto por ella?.

Esto fue lo último que pensó cuando se detuvo, estacionó su bicicleta, y se sentó mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa, que había preparado en no-sé-qué momento para tener un ligero almuerzo.

Había escogido un lugar muy acogedor, se recostó y sacó un libro, (n/a: o.o estaba junto a la bolsa de comida XD). Bajo la sombra de un árbol. El ambiente… perfecto. Escuchaba la risa de los niños corriendo, los pájaros cantar, todo esto sumado al agradable clima hacían una relajante armonía.

-

-

-

-

"Hemano… hemano! "- dijo agarrando la mano de Eriol juguetona y vividamente, mientras lo guiaba a un puesto de helados- "Mike tiene hambe… Mike no tomo su desayuno…¿le podías compdad a Mike un helado? "- dice poniendo una mirada muy tierna, demasiado como para que su hermano no cediera a sus encantos y sucios trucos… (n/a: o.o XDD….).

Le dio dinero, y dejó que el mismo, como buen y niño responsable que era fuera y comprara su helado. Pero aún así no podía dejarlo sólo.

Se dirigió hacia el puesto de helados, pero, en el camino, vio algo que lo dejó sin aliento, sin duda, era algo magnífico.

Frente a sus ojos, tenía a la vista a la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su existencia, se encontraba recostada y apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, su cabello color negro-azabache, brillaba con intensidad, su pálida piel se veía cremosa, suave, y muy cuidada… perfecta. Después, se concentró en su rostro, el más fascinante, según había pensado, tenía una respingada, pero, fina nariz, unos labios rojos, algo carnosos, se llegaban a ver algo… excitantes. Pero, lo más exótico de su rostro, eran sus ojos, algo… azulados, con destellos violáceos, nunca había visto algunos así.

Siguió bajando, y se encontró con que contaba con una esbelta figura, un pecho asombroso, ni tan notorio, pero, tampoco tan invisible, justo a la medida. Esa playera de color lila le sentaba de maravilla, mientras seguía con su inspección, llegó a ver unos pantalones cortos de color beige, que hacían que sus interminables piernas, se vieran aún más largas. Y al final, unas sandalias hermosas, con algunos destellos de color lilas, el mismo color de su blusa.

Se quedó paralizado por algunos minutos, hasta que algo lo trajo a la realidad.

Como había estado en medio de un juego de balón de unos chiquillos, resultó presa de un accidente… (Traducción: o.o lo golpearon en la cabeza con una pelota)… el resultado?... un Eriol muy mareado en el suelo, y con mucho mareo.

"Chico¿te encuentras bien? "- dijo una voz desconocida - ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – poniéndole su mano en frente de su rostro.

"Hummm… ¿35? "- dijo algo mareado.

"Debes estar bromeando"- dijo sarcásticamente mientras le daba una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Lo siento.. que eran ¿36? "- dijo bromeando, y llevándose la mano a la frente, vaya que el golpe había estado duro…

Cuando se aclaró su mente, y su vista ya parecía volver a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de quien lo había ayudado. -¡La chica del árbol!- pensó.

"Gracias por ayudarme"-

"No hay problema, de todas formas, no podía permitir que alguien, que estuviera tirado en el piso por razones desconocidas se quedara allí"-

"Jeje"- rió nervioso.

"Bien, pero, de todas maneras ¿Por qué estabas tirado en el suelo? "- preguntó curiosa.

"Pues, al parecer, algunos niños pensaron que yo era la portería o algo así"-

"Jeje, que curioso, bueno, me tengo que ir de aquí"- dice dándose media vuelta.

"Y.. no me dirás tu nombre? "

"Sí, Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji"- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-----

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD. Cuéntenme lo que piensan, sienten, como quieren que vayan las cosas, quien es el que se enamora primero, ni idea!.. problemas, piedras en el camino, yo qué sé…

COMENTARIOS, BUENOS, Y MALOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS XD!

Trataré de actualizar tan pronto vea un resultado medio positivo de esto! … n.n

Reviews es igual a... Actualización más pronto XD

Byes byes

Se cuidan!

Namarie!

Attte…

Tommi-san

Vamooos.. presionen el botoncito morado que dice "GO"… sé que quieren hacerlo! XD!


End file.
